The present disclosure relates to a motor control apparatus for controlling a three-phase AC motor, a control method thereof, and a program.
A motor control apparatus that converts a phase current value of a three-phase AC motor detected by a current sensor into a digital AD conversion value, generates a current command value based on this converted AD conversion value, and switches a switching element of an inverter based on the current command value to control the three-phase AC motor is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-148301 and 2008-265645).
The motor control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-148301 corrects the current command value in order to prevent a switching noise of the inverter from occurring. However, the present inventor has found a problem that the correction of the current command value may cause a waveform of the current command value to be distorted, thus adversely affecting the motor control. The present inventor has found another problem that in the motor control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-265645, when a duty ratio changes, the switching noise of the inverter may not be prevented from occurring, and thus the motor control may be adversely affected.